creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La batalla de las dimensiones Zalgo vs creepypastas
"Yo fui testigo del apocalipsis, recuerdo de esa batalla para salvar esta dimensión, no era un ejército contra el caos era lo que quedaba en el mundo. En lo que quedaba era pura maldad contra caos y destrucción. Slenderman, Ticcy Toby, Sally, Rastrillo, Laughing Jack, el espantapájaros de fuego, Doctor Ácido, strange of candies, Jeff the killer, el amor de mi vida y yo, sólo una criatura predijo ese día monthman, Era raro que nosotros, asesinos, monstruos y dos adolescentes normales luchemos contra Zalgo una ser de otra dimensión que provoca caos cada vez que regresa" Era un día soleado, yo estaba en el colegio era un día normal, sólo pensaba en ella y como declararme estaba muy enamorado de ella Catalina era una chica de pelo castaño sus ojos eran muy lindos, como seguía, al salir le pedí que fuéramos a ir a algún lado, ella me dijo que fuéramos al parque. Al llegar conversamos un poco de todo la cosas que pasamos juntos, en se momento de silencio romántico o algo si fue arruinado con un fuerte ruido, gritos, en ese momento el cielo se volvió rojo sangre se sentía que el ambiente se volvió pesado, se escuchó en el lugar risas, gritos, etc y lo más macabro fue que como se transformaban las personas en monstruos. Sabía que tenía que tomar su mano y corrimos lejos de esa escenario macabro, ya que el parque estaba cerca del bosque nos fuimos para allá, corrimos hasta que apareció una criatura que parecía una polilla gigante su nombre era monthman "el hombre polilla", el nos dijo que lo siguiéramos ya era normal que nos pasará esto pero era algo diferente, lo seguimos el nos llevo en lo profundo del bosque donde la no la luz día es escasa, donde los arboles estaban marcados por un círculo atravesado por una cruz y notas pegadas en los arboles, mientras seguíamos a esa misteriosa criatura, hasta ver una luz en el bosque que resaltaba desde lejos. Al llegar vimos a todas las criaturas y asesinos que temía. En ese grupo estaba slenderman un ser que acecha en el bosque y acompañado por su fiel proxy ticcy toby, Sally una pequeña niña que mata pederasta, laughing Jack un payaso salido de un deseo de un pequeño niño convertido en una pesadilla, Jeff the killer un asesino con una sonrisa tallada por el mismo de oreja a oreja, Doctor Ácido un asesino que mata y tortura a sus víctimas con buena salud, el espantapájaros de fuego un ser nacido por hechicería y brujería y en último lugar The strange of candies un asesino con una mascara gris con una chaqueta de cuero con caramelos pegados, según Monthman nos dijo: "No he podido detener esto pero desgraciadamente no pude deterne esta apocalipsis. Son lo únicos que pueden detener esto Zalgo destruirá esta dimensión con caos y maldad transformando a sus seres queridos en monstruos y si no lo detiene ustedes serán sus esclavos y no lucharán sólo con Zalgo ya que el puede controlar las personas y no lucharán con sólo con Zalgo" - jajajajaja somos asesinos, monstruos y dequisiados para que necesitas nuestra ayuda. Dijo Jeff con varias carcajadas - Son los únicos que pueden detener esto sino acabamos con el, el mundo que conocemos será él infierno y son los únicos que pueden detener por que Zalgo no tiene poder contra nosotros. - Tal vez seamos asesinos, moustros y dos adolescentes normales pero podemos salvar al mundo y devolver a Zalgo a su dimensión. Dije con un poco de miedo. - Digan lo que digan yo lucharé con o sin ustedes. Dijo Slenderman Mientras todos discutíamos decidimos ir al laboratorio de Doctor Ácido en donde hacia sus experimentos, en laboratorio tenía muchas cosas interesantes. Slenderman se me acerco y me dijo que no me preocupé va a preparar algo para que me pueda defender contra lo que luchemos. En el laboratorio hay una cocina pequeña, The strange of candies sacó una bolsa de azúcar y la hecho en un asaltan, mientras se disolvía, revolvía el azúcar con una cuchara de su mochila sacó unos moldes de caramelos y un tarro de allí sacó dos cucharadas de un polvo anaranjado que, según el es una mezcla de cianuro y veneno. Mezclo la sustancia con el caramelo. Haciendo sus famosos caramelos envenenados y los demás afilaban sus armas. Doctor Ácido nos llevo a la planta baja del donde hay un túnel donde nos llevaría a la alcantarillas donde saldremos a la superficie para la batalla entre dimensiones. El túnel es angosto, húmedo y oscuro. Fue largo el trayecto, el túnel lo usaba Doctor Ácido para trasladarse de su laboratorio a la ciudad sin que nadie lo vea y llevar a sus víctimas desmalladas a su laboratorio para hacer sus crueles experimentos o sólo torturarlos por diversión. De tanto caminar llegamos al fin del túnel donde está sellado por una pared de ladrillos, Doctor Ácido tocó un botón donde se habría la pared se dividió en dos, avanzamos hasta llegar a la entrada de la alcantarillas, Doctor Ácido sacó un mapa para llegar cerca del el centro de la ciudad, las alcantarillas son casi lo mismo que el túnel pero maloliente en nuestro recorrido se escuchó un chirrido, al ese raro sonido páramos la caminata, avanzamos creyendo que no era interesante, luego escucharon chirridos sucesivos, para asegurarnos de que no era algo que no nos iba a estorbar el camino decidí investigar con Ticcy Toby, al acércanos más en donde los chiridos eran muy fuertes se sentía un olor muy desagradable era tan asqueroso el olor que daba ganas de devolver. Seguimos investigando hasta ver una criatura de piel blanca y ensuciada por barro y porquerías de la alcantarilla, es muy delgada y encorvada, su nombre es el rastrillo o the rake, los chiridos no eran de dolor si no de victoria ya que le había ganado la batalla a seed Easter "devorador de semillas" una criatura de apariencia humanoide no inteligente; con piel de color café verdoso, cabello oscuro y largo, y portando una máscara con una apertura en el ojo y la boca. El rastrillo no logró matarlo, ya que detenimos la ejecución, y vio que tenía dos oponentes para otra lucha, por miedo de que nos ataque desprevenidos, mientras estaba de que el rastrillo salte sobre nosotros el rastrillo distraído logró escapar. Antes que el rastrillo salte sobre nosotros para atacar justo Slenderman se teletrasporto para frenar al rastrillo y detener el combate, Slenderman nos dijo que lo siguieramos y en la travesía se nos unió el rastrillo. Después de nuestro largo trayecto en las alcantarillas, no pudimos llegar al punto de ataque, entonces decidimos salir a la superficie para armar una estrategia y seguir , no sabíamos lo que íbamos a encontrar según monthman, el mundo es un caos cada vez que viene Zalgo. Al salir de superficie nunca creí lo que he visto. Nunca creí que este ser iba a traer destruccion y caos de esta manera. El ejército llegó antes que no para la batalla pero fueron derrotados ver las gente corriendo para no convertirse en un moustro o morir, el cielo estaba rojo como la sangre, se escuchaban risas, gritos, llanto el ambiente era muy pesado , senti tanto miedo, Catalina tomo mi mano al ver este escenario, pero había que seguir, no faltaba mucho para llegar pero costó mucho combatir con esas criaturas que eran personas normales, sólo pensé en como era el mundo antes de el regreso de Zalgo. En una dura pelea en llegar al centro de la ciudad, Paramos para descansar un poco pero no descansamos más de un minuto, unas carcajadas escuchamos, al levantar la mirada nos dimos cuenta de que también Zalgo tenía a sus guerreros. Una de las predicciones que nos contó Monthman era que no íbamos a luchar sólo con Zalgo, en ese grupo estaba bloddie paiter, Eyeless Jack, Sr. Bocon, Seed Eater y Ben Drowner. Jeff y bloddie paiter lucharon con sus cuchillos, golpes muy fuerte era perfecto para luchar entre ellos. En un combate de uno contra uno, cada uno tomó sus cuchillos y lucharon hasta que Jeff le quito el cuchillo a bloddie y saltó sobre golpeandolo con sus propias manos dejándolo inconciente Sally comenzó un conflicto contra Ben, ya que Sally era un fantasma podía golpear a Ben sin que sus puños traspasaran, parecía que Sally estaba ganando pero Ben la empujo y comenzó a golpearla sin parar pero alguien tenía ganas de luchar, bum bum se escucharon balazos de escopeta dejando a Ben debilititado, al levantar la mirada Ben vio al espantapájaros con su escopeta del infierno cada balazo dibilitaba a Ben, Ben debilitado de los impactos de las balas desidio recuperar fuerzas en el cased de su juego favorito. Sr. Bocon lucho contra Doctor Ácido una de sus técnicas de peleas era el vomitar Ácido, pero no la uso por que el objeto de todos era noquear a su oponente, Doctor quiso divertirse un poco, sabia que los cuchillos de Sr. Bocon dañaría su traje, entonces el sacó su mascara antigás y hizo transformar su cuerpo viscoso a gas verde tomando su forma primitiva, Sr. Bocon a asustado por la transformación de la bestia apuñaló con uno de sus cuchillos pero este se se deritio, como sabía que iba a morir ya que su oponente era muy poderoso intento escapar pero Doctor Ácido lo durmió con su gas. Eyeless Jack le dio pelea a The strange of candies, Eyeless Jack comenzó a esquivar los caramelo de Strange, que técnicamente eran Ácido, Strange sacó su cuchillo para dejar algo contra Zalgo en un duro combate, terminaron los dos cansado por el combate, ensangrentado por las puñaladas que soporto y viendo que su rival estaba débil lo noqueo con un golpe seco. Mientras todos peleaban con sus rivales, Laughing Jack, El Rastrillo, Slenderman, Ticcy Toby, Catalina y yo nos preparamos para dejar inconsciente a Seed Eart, lo rodeamos para que la pelea sea más fácil, su velocidad y fuerza de Seed Eart casi nos ganó la pelea pero el Rastrillo y Slenderman eran más fuerte que el. Slenderman ataco por adelante, mientras el Rastrillo en unas de sus ágiles piruetas lo ataco por atrás mientras Slenderman daba golpes en sus estómago y al final largo un ataque de estática para dejarlo inconsciente. Después de una dura batalla todos nos reunimos menos monthman, ya que estaba en una pelea con un seguidor de Zalgo. Llegamos al campo de batalla donde se decidirá si esta dimensión se salvaba o no, no tengo palabras para describir a esta criatura. -"Él espera detrás de la pared, en un palacio de cristal torturado, servido por legiones forjadas a partir de las lágrimas de los muertos sin descanso, vestidos con armaduras talladas en el sufrimiento de las madres. Él es el mente de colmena que confunde a los vivos, y perpetúa la tortura de los condenados, él toma los ojos, la ventana del alma, y elimina la capacidad de sentir cualquier cosa que no sea nada más que dolor, una vez que los ojos son removidos, el alma es removida, el cascaron viviente es el testimonio de la crueldad y la condenación eterna. No puede ser detenido, así como el miedo no puede ser detenido, es inseparable de la realidad, ya que existe más allá del velo… esperando. Él espera detrás de la pared delgada que ha construido en su alma, él espera… pero ha de liberarse… y ha de venir. Es una abominación sin ojos, con siete bocas, en su mano derecha sostiene una estrella muerta, y en su mano izquierda sostiene la vela, cuya luz es la sombra y se tiñe con la sangre de Am Dhaegar . Seis de sus bocas hablan en lenguas diferentes, cuando el momento llegue, la séptima cantará la canción que pondrá fin a la Tierra. - Ve te de aqui no eres dueño para destruir este mundo. Dijo Sally - No saben lo que esperado hijos mio. No detruire el mundo lo fusionare con mi dimensión de demonios, desde mi dimensión vi como eran, sus intenciones, asesinato y su vida normal desde mi dimensión, soy su creador yo los volvi asi unanse conmigo y les daré de herencia este mundo, serán inmortales, serán dioses. Dijo Zalgo - Jajajaja yo no soy como ellos no soy como ellos. Dije yo con carcajadas. - Pero lo serás en el futuro únete y te devolveré a tus seres queridos. Dijo Zalgo - No lo escuches sólo quiere dominante, ninguno puede volver así atrás. Dijo Sally - Tiene razón el no te devolverá a tus padres. Dijo Catalina - Saben dejemos de mariconadas y mandemos a este cabrón a su maldito infierno. Dijo Jeff Zalgo se encoje hasta tres metros, ya que el era más grande que un edificio. Slenderman se estiró más y sacó de su espalda seis tentáculos, Ticcy sacó sus amadas hachas, y los demás sus cuchillos, saque el hacha que me obsequió Slenderman para la batalla final. Zalgo dio su primer golpe en el piso creando un terremoto, haciendo que no caigamos al piso, el espantapájaros disparaba contra Zalgo, Strange comenzó a largarle caramelos pero no quemaron su piel, Slenderman lo ataco con estático pero no servían, The Rake se lanzó sobre el rasguñando a Zalgo, mientras Doctor Ácido sacó su mascara de gas y vomito ácido, todo lo que le hacíamos no lo dañaba, entonces el espantapájaros de fuego enojado por no poderle dañar tiro su escopeta y se incendió enterró, dijo que alejáramos, yo tome un lugar seguro por seguridad con Catalina. El espantapájaros se prendió fuego y saltó sobre Zalgo, sujetado sobre el le dio un caluroso abrazo técnicamente su cabeza explotó quemando a Zalgo, todo el lugar estaba incendiado y eso lo enfureció mucho. Por el impacto de la explosión Slenderman se acercó y se quedó quieto frente a Zalgo, Zalgo golpeó a Slenderman, pero falló porque este se teletrasporto, Zalgo enojado por ese engaño de Slenderman ataco con muchos golpes contra Slenderman pero el los esquivaba con la teletrasportacion, pero Zalgo entro en su mente confundiendo, y recibiendo un golpe que lo lanzó contra un auto, Ticcy Tobbi enojado lanzó una sus hachas contra Zalgo atravesando su piel, laughing Jack estiró sus brazos para dar golpes de lejos, recogió la escopeta del espantapájaros y comenzó a dispararle a Zalgo, los demás se unieron para atacar a Zalgo. La tierra comenzó a temblar Y Zalgo tomó la altura de un edificio de 5 pisos. Seis de sus bocas hablan en lenguas diferentes, cuando el momento llegue, la séptima cantará la canción que pondrá fin a la Tierra. Mientras el cantaba del el cielo rojo se abrió como una grita donde salieron demonios de su dimensión, con horrible canción hizo que cada uno recordará su pasado, el ser entro en nuestra mentes de algunos del grupo, manipuló la mente de Jeff en hacerle recordar sus memorias sus familia, en la de Slenderman cuando el era humano, en la Sally haciendo recorda a su tío pedófilo y como la mató, cada vez el se volvía más poderoso, entro en mi mente fue el peor dolor de mi vida la perdida de mis padres, en cada uno sembró odio, rencor, dolor y etc. Debilitados nos levantamos para seguir luchado, hasta que recordé lo que Zalgo no dijo de lo de la séptima boca y los caramelos de Strange, pense que si entro a su boca y largo los caramelos en la séptima boca podría dañar su séptima boca. - Escuchen tengo un plan para salvar el mundo. Dije yo con una seguridad que serviria. - Que? De que diablos hablas?. Dijo Laughing Jack - Si yo logre llegar a la séptima boca de Zalgo y le tiro caramelos envenenados en Séptima boca se le quemaran sus cuerdas vocales. Dije - Puede ser que pase eso, ya que no lo hemos dañado ni debilitado. Dijo Slenderman Tome el sacó donde estaban los caramelos. Pero no sabía como llegar a su boca hasta que se sintió una ráfaga de viento causado por el aterrizaje de Monthman. - Aquí llegue perdón por la tardanza. Dijo Monthman. - Mientras tu volabas arriba nosotros luchabamos como unos condenados. Dijo Jeff enojado. - Nesecito llegar arriba para pagar estos caramelos y poder detener a Zalgo. - Vamos a terminar con esto rápido ya que esta por terminar su canción. Antes me despedí por si me pasaba algo y le dije lo que sentía nunca pensé que me besaría en medio del apocalipsis, pero fue un beso corto. Después de el beso Monthman me agarró la cintura con sus pies y voló, mientras Monthman intentaba esquivar los golpes de Zalgo y no ser atrapado por sus garras, los demonios de la grieta intentaron atacarnos pero la estática de Slenderman acabo con algunos demonios, Monthman tomo velocidad y entro en la boca de Zalgo, el me dejó dentro de su boca porque fue atrapado por uno de los demonios de Zalgo, dentro de ella estaban la siete bocas, me acerque a ella una voz diabólica me dijo "jajajaja ya es tarde dile adiós a tu dimensión" antes que terminará su macabra canción largue el sacó de caramelos en la séptima boca, gracias a Dios que tres caramelos entraron en su boca. Zalgo sintió un dolor de garganta, no pudo terminar su canción entonces el me escupió, justo Laughing Jack pudo atraparme antes de caer al suelo. El cielo se volvió celeste como, las risas, los llantos y gritos dejaron de escucharse Y las horrendas criaturas se volvieron a las personas que eran. - Malditos, desagradecidos, no saben lo que han hecho yo le iba a dar esta dimensión si mi no existirían. Dijo furioso - Go to slep. Dijo Jeff con carcajadas. - No recibas caramelos a los desconocidos. Dijo Strange - Adiós vete a tu estúpida dimensión. Dije con risas. Mientras la crieta arrastraba a Zalgo a su dimensión para siempre. Con su poca fuerza ataco sobre mi un ataque de oscuridad me dijo "adiós hijo mío" y se fue cerrando la grieta del cielo. Caí con un gran dolor de cabeza que duró 5 minutos aproximadamente. - Te siente bien Víctor?. Dijo Catalina - Si, sólo fue un dolor de cabeza. Dije debilitado por la batalla. - Ganamos jejeje, esos es todo?. Dijo Laughing - Parece que si. Dijo Sally - Ganamos esta batalla cambiamos el futuro que predije, si no fuera por ustedes este mundo sería un desastre, nunca volvera. Dijo Monthman. - Por lo menos la muerte del espantapájaros no fue en vano como las otras víctimas de Zalgo. Dijo - No se que harán yo me iré chau. Dijo Strange - Esperen ya después nos iremos al bosque. Dijo Slenderman En una larga caminata vagamos por la ciudad. Hasta llegar al bosque hasta que cada uno tomó su camino. Yo y Catalina nos fuimos a un café en la cafetería de la ciudad después de que todos despertarán de su largos sueño después de volver a la normalidad. En la cafetería hablamos de cosas interesantes y yo la acompañe a su casa. Luego me fui a mi casa cansado me recosté en mi cama cansado me tome una siesta tuve un sueño que no olvidaré un lugar en llamas rojo allí hacía frío aunque estaba en llamas una voz dijo -"Él espera detrás de la pared, en un palacio de cristal torturado, servido por legiones forjadas a partir de las lágrimas de los muertos sin descanso, vestidos con armaduras talladas en el sufrimiento de las madres. Yo volveré. Creado por Alejandro Diaz ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Notas de autor Hola a todos gracias por leer esta creepypastas Algunas de mis creepypastas no son mías aunque aparezca en mi historia no significa que sean mías por ejemplo: •Slenderman •Jeff the killer •Laughing Jack •Sally •The Rake •Monthman • y otros mas 1. El espantapájaros de fuego, The strange of candies y Doctor Ácido son creados por mi Alejandro Diaz 2. Los adolescentes son creados como relleno de creepypastas tal vez le haga origen o algo asi 3. Las creepypastas que aparecen en la historia siguen siendo de los creadores o los que tengan derechos sobre ellos 4. Esto fue creado por un fan para los fans --- Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:música Categoría:fantasmas